One Weekend
by SSMcPriceley
Summary: 10 years after the Ugandan mission, celebrated author Arnold Cunningham invites the former members of district 9 to his country house for the weekend. Tensions run high as old love clashes with new, friendships are shaken up and unexpected guests throw things off balance.
1. Day 1

"It will be fun."

"You know I hate that sort of thing Connor."

"Come on it's just for the weekend."

"Fin.e"

"Yes! I'm going to pack."

"This means I have to read his books doesn't it?"

"You should have done already, they're great," Connor called as he disappeared up the stairs.

Kevin looked at the pile of books Arnold had sent him the other day. Arnold had put his imagination to good use and had become a rather celebrated author. He'd taken it upon himself to send his former companion the entire set free of charge.

They'd just received an invitation inviting the pair of them to Arnold's huge country house in The Hamptons for the weekend. As much as Kevin loved Arnold, he hated going there because it always brought out his worst jealous side and reminded him that he and Connor didn't live as well. Connor would always have to tell him that he loved him all the same and he couldn't think of two more humble people than Arnold and Naba.

Kevin picked up one of the books, the dust cover untouched and the pages crisp. It cracked as he opened it to the first page. 'Dedicated to Kevin Price, my best friend'.

He felt guilty for not reading them. He probably should. He'd get round to it someday, maybe he'd bring one with him.

He opened another to read the inscription inside. A pang of jealousy went through him. 'Dedicated to Nabulungi Hatimbi, my life, my love'. He still couldn't get over the fact that there was now someone more important than him in Arnold's life. Granted, after Uganda they weren't living together so weren't as close but, Kevin still resented the relationship that in his mind had been replaced.

"Connor?" Kevin called upstairs.

"Yes?"

"Do you think other people will be there?"

"It's a party Kevin, of course there will."

"But it's Arnold."

"Well he moves in wide circles now."

Kevin grunted. Connor appeared at the top of the stairs, several pairs of shoes in his arms.

"Come and help me pack."

"I don't like packing."

"We don't have to go if you really don't want to."

"No it's fine," Kevin sighed, "I want to see Arnold. I just don't want to compete for his attention."

"Do you want me to ring Chris and ask if he's been invited?"

Kevin flicked open another book. 'Dedicated to district 9'.

"You don't think he's trying to surprise us all with a reunion do you?"

"I think that's exactly what he's doing," Connor replied re balancing the shoes in his arms.

Kevin watched him disappear again and went into the kitchen to fix himself a strong coffee. He sipped it, stroking one arm with the other to soothe himself. Connor returned fifteen minutes later.

"Chris says both he and James have been invited and that they're going. He also says Arnold invited Noah and his girlfriend. She can't come but he is."

"What's Arnold playing at? Happy families?"

"Chris also said Freddie and Eric have been invited, he doesn't know about their partners. He's lost touch with Jacob and Ryan but he could find out from Eric if we wanted to know. That's everyone from Uganda."

"It's going to be weird."

"I don't know about you but I'm curious."

* * *

The car was loaded up two days later, Connor handed a map to Kevin and told him not to get them lost and set off. It was a six hour drive to Arnold's so plenty of time for Kevin to get simultaneously nervous, excited and wish to turn around.

"Where now?" Connor asked Kevin about half way through the drive.

"Um..."

"Kevin? We're almost at the junction I need to know which way," Connor saw Kevin rotating the map in circles out the corner of his eye, "Have you lost us?"

"No I just can't find where we are."

"For goodness sake."

"Please don't get angry."

"You had one job, one very easy job."

Kevin looked out the window avoiding Connor's accusing glances every few seconds.

"Oh this is great," Connor said suddenly, startling Kevin by banging the dashboard, "Just great."

"It's not that bad."

"No it's not bad that we're lost because of you, it's bad because there's now a massive exclamation mark flashing and the car is slowing down."

"That's not my fault."

Connor raised his hands exasperated as the car came to a holt by the side of the road.

"Fantastic, fucking fantastic."

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down."

"Maybe we should-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out the car."

"Why?"

"Get out the car and try to flag someone down for help."

"Oh ok."

Kevin got out his door and went to stand on the edge of the curb, flailing his arms every time a car drove past. Connor went to the front to open the bonnet, coughing and leaning back as hot black smoke rose from inside.

"This is hopeless, do we have a breakdown number?"

"I don't think so."

"Well then we'll be stuck forever"

"I think someone will find us before then," Kevin said patiently, still waving at every passing car, "Here we go."

A car was slowing down before it pulled up before their broken down one. The car was sleek and appeared brand new. A man stepped out the passenger door, he was dressed in a shiny suit that looked recently bought.

"Elder Price? Elder McKinley?"

Kevin reeled. He hadn't been called that for years and he had never liked it anyway. The man came closer and laughed.

"Oh my God, it is you."

"Elder Neeley?" Connor smiled back moving over with his hand out stretched, both of them quickly deciding to turn it into a hug instead.

"Wow," Connor said looking at Noah's car.

Noah waved his hand, brushing it off. "Well we are going to Arnold's, you have to try your best."

"Of course, you're going to Arnold's."

"You too I'm guessing."

"We think everyone's been invited."

"A reunion?"

"We think so don't we Kevin?"

"Mmm," Kevin made a non committed noise looking between their broken down car and Noah's shiny one.

"Do you want a lift?"

"Would you?"

"Of course hop in."

Connor retrieved their suitcases and climbed into the passenger door leaving Kevin to sit in the back.

* * *

"That was Connor on the phone."

"Oh yeah?" James looked up from his folding.

"He wanted to know who was invited."

"Swimming costume?"

"What?"

"Shall we pack our trunks?"

"Well they do have a pool."

"Going for yes then."

"Do you think they've changed?"

"It's been nearly ten years, some of them probably have kids by now"

"Do you want to take a bet on the number of beards?"

James smiled and closed the suitcase. He carried it to the front door and put it next to the other things there.

"Why don't we have kids yet?"

"We haven't had the baby conversation yet."

"The what?"

"The baby conversation."

"I'll take your word for it. Do we want to have it?"

"Let's not bring it up this weekend."

* * *

"I've been working in the city which means a long commute but my girlfriend prefers the suburbs."

"That's nice for you" Connor said pleasantly, looking at Kevin in the mirror urging him to do the same and look less sullen.

"What do you do?"

"I work in advertising" Noah explained, "It's not very exciting but the pay's good. What about you?"

"I'm still dancing and Kevin's still teaching"

"Are you doing any dancing at the moment?"

"Mostly teaching."

"Ah I see" an awkward silence followed which was broken by Kevin.

"Have you read his books?"

"Arnold's?"

"Yeah"

"Of course, they're brilliant, one's even dedicated to me!"

"I didn't realise you were so close."

"Well I say me, I mean district 9"

"Oh."

"Have you read yours?"

"Mine?"

"The one he dedicated to you."

"Not yet."

Connor shut his eyes and winced. Kevin could at least pretend he had some interest in Arnold's novels, especially over the next few days.

"He treats you quite well in it."

"I'm in it?"

"Well he treats 'Kenneth' well," Noah chuckled to himself, "I don't think he's trying to hide anything."

Kevin retreated back into himself watching the increasing greenery as it passed by the window.

He reached across to his bag pulling out the novel he'd decided to take with him and read over the weekend. 'I Am Here For You'. He'd almost put it aside after reading the saccharine dedication to himself but, decided that if he was going to read any of Arnold's books it might as well be this one.

'Arnold Cunningham does it again with yet another delightful book outlining the fascinating rite of passage for all young Mormons. A sometimes joyous sometimes sorrowful insight into the authors own experience, you will be unable to put down this hilarious and surprisingly touching memoir. 10/10' – NY Times

* * *

Eric finished throwing his clothes into a cloth holdhall and setting the lights on timers. This invitation couldn't have come at a better time for him. It would get him out the house and away from the sofa, the fridge and the space inbetween.

He did a quick once over the house to check he hadn't forgotten anything. He glanced round the bathroom feeling his stomach lurch as he noticed it was still littered with flowery conditioners and scented body lotions. Her toothbrush was still there too.

He slammed the door a little too hard cursing himself for letting another girlfriend go. He didn't know what it was about him but they never seemed to stay long and he just hated to be alone.

* * *

"How long daddy?"

"Not long at all," Jacob Michaels lifted his small daughter onto his knee and kissed her nose, "Just the weekend."

"You'll be staying with grandma," Rachel Michaels said smiling nervously at her husband, "She'll be ok with her won't she?"

"She'll be fine, it's two days."

"Grandma smells!"

"Faye! Don't be rude." Jacob lifted her off his lap at the sound of the phone ringing. His wife caught his eye and gestured.

"Make it quick we have to leave."

"Hello?...Yes?...Oh…Oh I see….that's…that's very…I see…well goodbye." he put the phone down and turned grimly to his wife, "That was my mother."

"Everything ok?"

"She's um…she forgot about Faye and only just remembered."

"Well thank goodness she did, we can't find anyone else as this notice."

"Um…well that's the thing…she went to Mexico."

"What?"

"She's gone to Mexico."

"What do we do?"

"We find somewhere else."

"There's no time."

"We'll try the phone book."

"She'll have to come with us."

Jacob stopped in his tracks on his journey to the phone book, suddenly looking grim.

"No she can't."

"Why not?"

"My friends-"

"What about them? This is your daughter!"

"We can't just show up with a kid to Arnold's."

"I'm sure he has plenty of rooms in that massive house."

Jacob sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He looked at his daughter, innocently looking up at him and then at his wife who was staring at him accusingly, hands on her hips.

"Fine."

* * *

Freddie finished up trimming the new batch of tulips that had just been sent in. It had been a quiet morning at Freddie's Flowers but he still wanted to make sure he took care of all he could before he left.

He was leaving the shop under the care of his assistant Will, he'd left a long list of instructions and emergency numbers.

He was both looking forward to the weekend and also dreading the embarrassment. Arnold had asked him to bring his plus one. It was no big secret that the only person he'd ever loved had been on the mission in Uganda. That person also happened to be his companion and that person also happened to be married to another man who just so happened to have also been on the Ugandan mission.

So he'd been too late to express his feelings for James Church at the time, but Freddie still regretted every moment and had struggled to care for anything other than his flowers since.

Will came through from the back room tying his apron behind him.

"You'll be ok?" Freddie asked him trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"How hard can it be?"

"I was worried you'd say something like that."

"Go have a nice time, I'll manage."

"I'll try" Freddie tossed him the keys, "Remember to lock up every night."

"Bye."

"And remember the shipment of carnations on Saturday."

"It's written down."

"Also you might want to change the displays-"

"Leave Freddie!"

"Ok ok I'm going."

He left the shop the bell jangling as the door shut. He got into his car, adjusted the mirror and put it into gear. He sat there with the engine humming for quite some time before he turned it off again and got out. He went back to the shop and opened the door. Will looked up.

"Forget something?"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"What?"

"Do you want to be my plus one to Arnold's?"

"Do I want to come to a party held at the massive country house of famous author Arnold Cunningham? Are you kidding?"

"Yeah there's just one little condition, you have to pretend we're together."

* * *

"I think this is it." Chris and James' car slowed down as it reached the entrance to Arnold's house, "Wake up Chris, we're here."

"Oh my God." Chris said groggily as he slowly woke gazing in disbelief at the house and gardens.

"You can tell he's rich, he has gates."

"And fountains."

"And a driveway as long as the highway."

Finally the large, fresh and white house appeared before them leaving both their mouths agape. The wheels crunched on the gravel as James pulled up next to another car.

"Is that Arnold's or is someone here already?"

"We're pretty early but I think that's Eric's car."

"How can you tell?"

"The Star Trek bumper sticker."

James opened the boot and lifted their suitcases out while Chris headed for the front door.

"James?"

"What is it?"

"Look at the doorbell."

"Oh wow would you look at that."

"He has a rope pull door bell."

"Yes he actually does."

"I can just tell this weekend's going to be pretty surreal."

* * *

Ryan Zelder didn't know what possessed him to take the train all the way into the countryside. He did enjoy trains though and he also didn't know if he could be bothered to drive across two states. Still he was already bored.

The train stopped at a station that Ryan vaguely heard the name of over the intercom. He watched as a selection of passengers got on and off. A skinny man with sandy hair, younger than him wearing jeans and an old t shirt got on and held his ticket in one hand making his way down the aisle.

Had Arnold not paid for his ticket he might have thought this man had no business in first class but he swallowed his thoughts and continued staring out the window. That was until he noticed that the man was standing directly above him.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"I think you're in my seat."

"Oh I'm so sorry, let me just check my ticket."

"No worries, I'll just go here." he placed his luggage in the holder and sat down next to Ryan in the spare seat next to him. He got out a paper and unfolded it to the puzzles page, proceeding to do a Sudoku.

The train pulled out of the station and Ryan went back to his staring.

"Shit."

Ryan jumped at the language coming from the man next to him. He gave him what he deemed an appropriately scornful look and turned back to the window.

"Do you have a pen? Mine's just run out."

"No sorry."

"I'll just have to finish this later then." he put the paper away in the seat pocket in front of him and turned to Ryan catching his eye before he had a chance to turn away.

"So where you heading?"

Oh so he was one of those people, Ryan thought, the kind who liked to engage in conversation with strangers. Ryan was pleased to say that he was not one of those people, but he also didn't like to be rude.

"To a party."

"All the way out here?"

"It's at someone's house."

The man nodded turning into the aisle as a trolley of snacks was passed through.

"Would you like any coffee?" the woman asked smiling at the two of them.

"No thanks I can't drink caffeine"

As the woman pushed on Ryan and the man both turned to look at each other in amazement. It wasn't every day you said something at exactly the same time as a stranger.

"You don't drink caffeine?" Ryan asked first, reassuring himself that it was probably just a health thing.

"No I'm Mormon."

"You're joking right?"

"Of course not, I just came back from my mission."

"Really?"

"Yeah I was based in Botswana."

"Really?"

"Dude stop staring! I hate when people treat us like some kind of attraction."

"Sorry it's just, I'm Mormon too. Well…I used to be anyway."

* * *

"Chris! James!"

"Arnold!"

"It's so good to see you!"

"You look great"

"So do you, Eric's here already, come in and say hi. You can dump your stuff in the hall I'll take it upstairs later. Naba! Chris and James are here!"

Naba came through from another room, beaming as brightly as the beautiful summer dress she wore.

"Hello boys!"

"You look gorgeous." Chris said as he kissed her on both cheeks. James followed suit and then followed her through to a spacious living room. Eric was standing up against a book shelf flicking through a hard back.

"Is this director authorised Arnold?" he turned around holding up a copy of 'Lord of the Rings: Behind the Scenes Secrets', "Oh hey guys!"

"The nerd off has already begun I'm afraid," Naba said to Chris and James, "I'll try to keep Arnold in check."

James laughed. "Well we all have to deal with our husband's obsessions don't we," he grinned at Chris who looked back at him unimpressed.

"I stocked up on poptarts before you arrived. If you're hungry you can help yourself anytime."

"I'd be wary of making that offer if I were you," James said, "They'll all be gone in a day."

Chris's retort was interrupted by the doorbell. Naba whisked out the room to answer it.

* * *

"So what was Uganda like?"

"Probably similar to Botswana."

"Hot?"

"Very."

"I can't believe you're actually Mormon and part of the famous district 9."

"We're not famous, are we?"

"Well you are now thanks to Arnold Cunningham, everyone knows who you are."

"I guess so. Have you read his books?"

"Who hasn't?"

"I've taken one to read with me while I'm at his party, I figured it might be something to talk about."

"Which one? Wait what? His party? This party you're going to is Arnold Cunningham's?"

Ryan smiled sheepishly, suddenly very proud of himself for having a famous friend. He felt slightly more comfortable with the whole thing for the first time since getting the invitation.

"Are you a fan?"

"Yes I love him! I wish I could meet him."

"Well you know what, there's a plus one on my invitation and this might sound crazy but, why don't you come along."

"Really? You're asking a total stranger you just met to come with you to Arnold Cunningham's party?"

"I guess I trust you. I think it's the Mormon thing."

"I wasn't Mormon my whole life you know."

"What made you convert?"

"My best friend in school. He was a Mormon and I loved him to bits, he sort of disappeared when he went on his mission and half of me wanted to go in this utterly futile hope that I might find him."

"Have you tried facebook?"

"Yeah he's not on it."

"Who isn't on facebook?"

"Apparently Connor McKinley."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

"Are we nearly there?" Kevin said from his position slumped in the back seat.

"I don't know check the sat nav." Noah called over his shoulder.

"I can't see from here."

"There's a screen for the passengers in the back."

"I can't find it."

"Press the button and the screen comes out."

"I can't do it."

"It says about an hour," Noah sighed glancing over to the one in the front, "Anyway, as I was saying I think after this weekend we should all try and stay in touch."

"With who?"

"Well Jacob says he hasn't spoken with you in ages."

"I was at Faye's christening," Connor said grimly.

"Oh yeah, so you were."

"What happened at Faye's christening and why wasn't I invited?" Kevin said sullenly.

"He didn't really like you and we weren't together at the time so he didn't need to invite you. It was like five or six years ago, don't dwell on it."

"But what happened?"

"He got a bit angry."

"At you?"

"At most of the people there actually."

"He didn't get angry at Arnold" Noah chipped in.

"Why not?"

"Arnold bought a girlfriend."

"As opposed to what?"

"As opposed to what most his other elder friends brought."

* * *

"There might still be time to find a day care."

"Jacob you need to just calm down everything will be fine."

"Where are we going?" Faye asked from the back seat.

"A little holiday darling. But Rachel, I know these people and I don't think Faye should be around them. Remember what happened last time?"

"Of course I do, I was there. But that was six years ago, people change, we're all a bit older. I'm sure we can be mature adults"

"This is Arnold's party, you know that right?"

"His wife's sensible enough."

"You don't understand," Jacob sighed gripping the wheel in frustration, "This is the infamous district 9, he wasn't even exaggerating a tiny bit in that book, that was actually what we did."

"I never actually read the Uganda ones."

"You should have done, they were the best."

"I read 'I Was There For You'"

"That was the worst."

"I thought it was sad."

"You wouldn't if you knew 'Kenneth' in real life."

* * *

"You look beautiful as always," Freddie said to Naba once she'd opened the door and accepted the flowers he handed her.

"So are these," she said, "What are they?"

"Lupins, they're very in season right now."

"That's so sweet of you, and who's this?" she directed her question at the man hovering nervously just behind Freddie.

"This is Will and he uh…he's..." The last chance to back out was approaching fast, "He's my boyfriend."

"Hello Will," Naba smiled easily and shaking his hand.

"Hi," Will said shyly retreating behind Freddie.

"Come in come in!" Naba moved aside so the pair could come in showing them where to leave their bags and showing them into the living room.

Freddie instinctively looked up in the high ceilinged corridor, his eye catching the strange assortment of objects hanging on the walls and on the shelves. There were a few nice choice pieces that he figured must be Naba's design but these were offset with Arnold's familiar stamp.

Several framed and autographed photos of various fantasy and sci-fi related people dotted the walls. These alternated with the unusual memorabilia such as the fan of different coloured lightsabers and a couple of samurai swords.

In the living room, Eric and Arnold were having a heated discussion about the merits of unauthorised biographies. Chris and James were watching the exchange like a dull tennis match and looked up eagerly as the two newcomers entered.

"Freddie wow, you've changed," Chris said rising so he could give him a hug, "But still no beards."

"Beards?"

"Yeah, I have a bet with James that there will be at least one beard amongst us."

"We don't actually have that bet" James said quickly also standing, yet his height meant he was still looking upwards, "Hi, you look…well"

Freddie strained a smile at his former mission companion repeating over and over in his mind that there was nothing there at all. Nothing that could be rekindled. Freddie just caught sight of James's wedding ring before it disappeared behind his back into a hug.

"I'm Will." Will announced without prompting.

"You're here with Freddie?" James looked for an explanation.

"Yeah we're together." Freddie confirmed.

"Together?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Uh...since he started working for me."

"You're his boss?"

"You have no idea how great it is having a gay boss," Will interjected chuckling. He was met with silence and he quickly stopped laughing. Freddie inwardly cursed himself for picking one of the straightest people he knew for this crucial role. Will was well meaning but it would be easy to let something slip.

* * *

"We are sorry to announce that there is a problem with the signalling at the next station and so this train must wait until we are given clearance. We apologise for any inconvenience caused."

"I'm going to be late."

"I'm sure he won't mind. So did you know Connor well?"

"I'm never late."

"It'll be fine. So tell me about Connor, what's he like now?"

"I'll text him."

"Yes and then you can talk to me about Connor."

"Ok one sec." Ryan began typing his message to Arnold, "I might as well add that you're my plus one while I'm at it."

"Do you know how to spell my name?"

"Do you spell it a weird way?"

"Not really no."

"So it's pretty much the way you'd think?"

"Yeah I guess."

"I didn't think there were too many ways to spell Steve Blade."

* * *

Naba answered the door to Kevin, Connor and Noah, who stood tired but smiling. She took turns in kissing them on both cheeks and invited them in.

"Arnold guess who's here!" She called into the living room announcing their entrance.

Arnold went straight for Kevin, hug tackling him, his arms barely reaching to Kevin's waist.

"Heya buddy," he said into the material of Kevin's jumper, "I missed you."

"You too," Kevin patted Arnold's shoulder awkwardly.

Noah headed straight over to Eric who had paused in his conversation to greet his former companion.

"Long time no see," Noah said grinning widely, "How are you?"

"I've been better, it was good to get out the house."

"I know what you mean. I like my space. Does Michelle give you space?"

"More than enough, in fact she doesn't even live with me anymore. We broke up."

"Oh. Well I never liked her anyway."

"She was perfect," Eric sighed re opening the Lord of the Rings book, "I was stupid to let her go."

"Well to tell you the truth," Noah lowered his voice, "I'm not too happy with my love life either."

Meanwhile, Connor and Chris were catching up. The former companions did see each other quite often, but Kevin and James noticed the seemingly never ending stream of gossip they managed to talk about.

"Is Jacob here yet?" Connor said to Chris, facing each other side by side on the sofa.

"No but he's bringing his wife with him."

"Which one?"

"He's only on his second."

"Such a good Mormon." Connor smirked and took a sip of the drink Naba had handed him.

"He's got a kid as well right? From the first one."

"Yes, I was at the christening. Little Faye."

"Are you talking about Jacob's christening again?" Noah chipped in as he overheard the conversation, "You were there weren't you Freddie?"

"I'd rather not think about it."

"But what happened at the christening?" Kevin wailed to Connor who ignored him and carried on talking to Chris.

"He was lucky to get custody."

"But Rachel was an absolute bitch."

"Still."

"So you like flowers too do you Will?" James asked politely, realising he was left without conversation.

"Not really." an unsubtle poke from Freddie made him reevaluate, "I mean yes, I love flowers. Almost as much as I...love Freddie." he finished slowly shifting his hand so it hovered awkwardly over Freddie's knee.

Freddie put his hand over it and rested both of them on his knee. It was uncomfortable and Freddie willed someone to speak to take the focus away from them.

"So has anyone met Rachel?" Chris picked up where they'd left off. There was a mutual shaking of heads.

"Evil step mother type do you think?" Connor laughed, "They're arriving today yes?"

"Yeah," Arnold replied, "But they might be held up somewhere. I just got a text from Ryan to say he's been held up on the train."

"Why doesn't everyone get settled in their rooms?" Naba said to everyone, "It will give you a chance to get ready for dinner later, follow me."

The group followed her to the stairs where their bags had gone, already taken upstairs by an invisible entity.

"Do many people work here?" Kevin asked Arnold.

"Just Oliver, he does a lot of the gardening and helps around the house sometimes."

"It's just so big," Naba chipped in, "I sometimes need a little help. I've put you and Connor in here, next to our room."

"Great thanks."

They made their way inside the small but cosy room. There were touches of Naba everywhere. A lot of the decorations were made of mismatched objects such as the fish nets that made up the lamp shades or the bottle top picture frames. The rest of the group continued down the hall, leaving Kevin and Connor in their room.

* * *

"I think it's going well so far," Kevin said generously until he saw the look on Connor's face, "What's wrong?"

"I just...I feel bad."

"Why?"

"This whole situation is just so strange. We're not nineteen anymore and it's clear we've all changed quite a bit."

Kevin began opening draws and putting shirts away. He opened the curtains so a stream of afternoon sun shone in revealing the vast expanse of acherage beyond.

"I think they're all the same myself."

"I feel bad for Freddie."

"Why?"

"You know about him and James right?"

"Oh yeah."

"It was just so embarrassing I don't think he ever really got over it."

"Well he's got this new guy now, Will or whatever."

"I'm really happy for him, he's had a rough time with love."

"Is that a song?"

"What?"

"Rough time with love."

"Kevin please, I just mean that first it was James, then it was me, I haven't seen him for a while so who knows who else in between."

"Wait you and Freddie?"

"It was pretty one sided and it was also before you arrived so calm down. This Will guy seems nice."

"I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone, but I'll humour you, why not?"

"I don't know."

Connor sighed and shook his head and began to help Kevin with unpacking. He stood at the window and looked at the impressive view beyond.

"How long until dinner?"

"A couple of hours."

"That's long enough" Connor said putting the bolt across the door.

* * *

"Well this isn't too bad," Chris said collapsing onto the bed, James quickly following suit.

"I suppose not."

"I feel like we'll never be invited to a bachelor party again."

"What makes you say that?"

"We've all grown up since the mission."

"We were grown up then."

"Not at nineteen, not really." Chris opened their suitcases and laid them on the bed, rummaging between them.

"Well I know what you mean, everyone's married themselves off. It pretty much goes against everything district nine was about."

"I feel bad for Eric, he never seems to know what he wants. I'm not saying he's driving girlfriends away but I don't think he's trying to keep them close either."

"Well at least we knew she existed. Have you ever seen Noah's girlfriend? She can never come to anything, I've never seen her out in public."

"Her name's Paige."

"Well if you ask me, I think it's a pretty fictional relationship."

"How do you feel about Freddie?" Chris said quickly, deciding to tread delicately on some new ground.

"Well he's got this new guy now, I'm happy for him."

"Me too."

"Yeah same. Really happy."

* * *

"This will be your room," Naba said with a flourish as she ushered Freddie and Will into the room next to Chris and James. She left to show Eric and Noah down the hall leaving the two of them to stare at the double bed.

"We don't have to share if you don't want to," Freddie said quickly.

"It's not a threat to my masculinty or anything."

"What?"

"I'm not scared to be near you just because you're gay. I know it doesn't work like that."

"You could have just said that. Bare in mind I roll around a lot though."

Will looked at the small two seater wicker up against the window and then back to the double bed. It was a double bed because it was too small to be a single but it wasn't quite big enough for two platonic friends to be comfortable.

"I can sleep over there," Will said eventually.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep absolutely," he said brightly fishing out a spare blanket from the wardrobe.

* * *

"She'd complain about everything I'd do all the time," Eric was telling Noah as they sat side by side on their bed, "First it was spending too much time at work, then it was not giving her enough space at home."

"Maybe it was good to get out of it then, maybe they were all omens for better things coming without her." Noah shifted closer to Eric on the bed and put his arm around him.

"I just feel so useless."

"You're not useless."

"Ok name one worthwhile thing I've done with my life."

"You went on a mission and helped the lives of a community struggling with some pretty horrific stuff. That seems worthwhile to me."

"Uganda was ten years ago."

"So?"

"Look at what Arnold's done with his life, I mean wow. And Chris and James and Kevin and Connor are all happily married. You've got this really well paid job, a girlfriend and your car belongs in a James Bond movie. Freddie's got a boyfriend, Jacob's got a kid, it's just me who lives by himself and runs a comic book store. I'm useless."

Eric slid out of Noah's hold and placed his head against the cool glass of the window. His eyes watched as another car pulled into the long driveway

* * *

"Do you hear that?"

"Shhh," Kevin slurred trying to pull Connor back into bed, "It's nothing."

"It sounds like shouting."

"Stay out of it."

"I'm going to see what's going on."

"It's none of your business." Kevin made a grab for Connor's vanishing form but it landed in the bed sheets, "I married the frickin district leader who always needs to stick his nose in other people's problems, hooray for me."

"I care."

"I don't."

"Then stay here."

Kevin couldn't protest any longer as Connor had left their room and was silently tip toeing down the stairs. He paused half way down just before they curved so he could hide and listen to the conversation in the hall way at the same time.

"This is your fault!" an unrecognisable woman's voice spoke.

"My fault? How can it be my fault?"

"You are responsible for your mother! Mexico? What the fuck is that about?"

"Please don't swear in front of Faye."

"She's not my daughter."

"We're all part of this family."

"Guys guys it's fine just chill." Connor recognised Arnold's voice for the first time.

"Don't tell me to chill! I don't care who you are or that you're rich and famous you can't tell me to chill."

"No Rachel, he's right, you need to chill." Connor found himself performing a tiny fist pump as he rooted for Jacob to stand up to himself.

"Oh fine side with him."

"He's my friend."

"And I'm your wife."

"Not any more."

"Excuse me?"

"I want a divorce."

There was a very long silence and Connor could just imagine the tension that was boiling up thick below him. Finally he heard the click of some heels and the door slam. Shortly after he heard a car rev and drive away.

* * *

"Is this train ever going to move?"

"Not for a while." Steve got out his Sudoku again and clicked his pen before remembering it was out, "Connor's changed I'm guessing?"

"Last time I saw him was at our friend's daughter's christening and I didn't get a chance to talk long,"

"How come?"

"It's a long story. Basically, I haven't seen him for a long time,"

"What colour's his hair?"

"Last I remember it was red, why?"

"It was always changing,"

* * *

"You want to hear a secret?" Noah said finally as Eric continued to stare out the window in silence long enough to watch the car as it disappeared again. He shrugged and went back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Go on."

"The car's not actually mine. I borrowed it from a colleague. Arnold just makes me feel a bit insignificant."

"Yeah, but at the same time I'm not sure I'd want to live here. It's so big, you'd get lost in yourself."

"I'm justifying the car though."

"It's a pretty stupid car Noah."

"No it's not! It's the latest XJ ty-"

"It suits you."

* * *

"What was that about?" Kevin said as he heard Connor enter the room, his eyes closed.

"Jacob just split up with his wife."

"Again?"

"It's a different wife."

"Yeah I know, I got it. Why?"

"Something about his daughter."

"He bought Faye with him?" Kevin sat up slightly, "If I asked her what happened at the christening do you think she'd tell me?"

"Don't bring it up, especially not now."

"If you'd tell me what happened then I would know why and feel more keen to use my self control."

"Shut up and get dressed, dinner's in a bit."

* * *

Freddie poured himself another glass of wine, downed a quarter and topped it up again. He stopped concentrating on the conversation and found himself staring at James sitting opposite. The way he leant slightly to the right, the way this made his and Chris's shoulders touch, the way this made him feel ill but he couldn't stop looking.

"Is Ryan still held up?" Jacob said, gesturing to the empty chair where his mission companion should have been.

"He says he's on his way, the train was late and then they couldn't get a taxi."

"They?"

"He's bringing someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know, some guy called Steve."

Connor showed no recognition at the name. Why should he? Loads of people are called Steve, he knew several himself, he was also drinking too much to care.

Only Kevin wasn't drinking. He was sober and alert, internally picking holes in everything anyone was saying. Connor had told him quite firmly that if he couldn't say something nice he shouldn't say anything at all. So he had complimented Naba's dress and then sat in silence for most of the meal.

"Are you working on something new at the moment?" Noah enquired gazing round the room at the ornate furnishings and room length windows.

"I've just finished my next one, my editor's just finished with it and she'll be dropping it off tomorrow morning."

"Is it true you write everything on a typewriter?

Naba giggled and laid a hand on Arnold's arm, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Yes and it suits me well."

"So what's it about?" Eric said, "I just want to let you know that I loved 'Don't Break the Rules'."

"Entirely based on true events, with a little tweaking," Arnold admitted.

"I still can't believe we actually did half that stuff."

"Neither can I, I was very unimpressed," Connor added in his best district leader voice causing laughter from the rest of the table.

"So?" Eric probed, "Can we see it?"

"What?"

"Your new one?"

"Yes you can...when it's published."

"What's this one about?"

"It's another semi autobiographical one."

"Haven't you covered enough of what happened in Uganda?" Kevin said with the slightest hint of scorn in his voice. It went unnoticed by the increasingly tipsy men.

"It's pre Uganda," Arnold explained his smile unfazed, "Maybe I'll show you some when my editor drops it round."

* * *

"Do I look ok?"

"Um...fine."

"Seriously?" Steve self consciously tugged at the ends of his shirt and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why is it so important?"

"I just haven't seen him for a very long time."

"Will he remember you?"

"Oh he'll remember me."

Ryan looked sideways at Steve who was the epitome of nerves wondering whether he should question this strange statement.

"The way you say that makes it sound like you're in some kind of godfather gang."

"Oh no" Steve relaxed slightly as he laughed, "We used to date."

"Oh," Ryan said eventually as images of Connor and Steve together failed to conjure themselves. Connor and Steve? That just didn't look right to him, did Steve know about Kevin?

"Well I say date, it was complicated so I don't really know. There was something and you know maybe it's still there." Steve trailed off wistfully and Ryan realised he had to tell him.

"You know he's uh...he's..." Ryan clicked his fingers as he searched for a word that wouldn't make the blow too hard. He failed to find it. "Married."

* * *

"How different do you think it all would've been if we hadn't met?"

"Well I wouldn't have found you." James leant across to kiss Chris, Freddie looked down at his lap as his stomach crunched.

"Kevin I love you," Connor said a bit too loudly trying to emulate James's gesture but missing. Kevin moved Connor's glass away from him.

"Well I'd still be living in a mud hut," Naba grinned as she looked between her husband and the gilt dining room.

"You do love me don't you Kevin?" Connor slurred.

"Yes," Kevin replied tonelessly, using one hand to simultaneously hold Connor up and push him away.

"To district 9!" Connor shouted raising his glass, the others repeated as he downed the rest of his glass.

"You should stop," Kevin said now concerned.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I could ask the same question."

"No seriously what's wrong with you? Ever since you found out about this trip you've been so moody, you didn't even want to come. Why didn't you want to see your best friend? Oh yes now I remember, it's because you're so full of yourself you can't accept that someone is more successful than you."

The room went very quiet and everyone stared at Connor in stunned silence and then to Kevin's clouding face as the outburst continued.

"You're not super Mormon anymore, you're not even a Mormon. So you're best friend has done better than you even though you thought it would be the other way round. Why can't you be happy for him? Face it Kevin, you're just jealous and you've been behaving like a child since we got here"

"I'm taking you upstairs." Kevin's face was expressionless as he put his arm on Connor's arm.

"Don't touch me."

"You're embarrassing yourself."

"But it's ok because I'm drunk."

"It's not ok."

"Leave me alone."

"This is pathetic."

"Stop it! Both of you." heads turned to Jacob who had stood up and was making his way to Connor and Kevin's side of the table.

"Yeah like we want your advice on couples not fighting," Kevin sneered.

"I'll take you to bed Connor, I want to check on Faye anyway." Jacob carried on unfazed lifting Connor out his chair and supporting him.

* * *

"You ready?"

"Yeah just ring the bell."

"Ok"

"Wait!"

"What is it now?"

"Happily married?"

"Yes very happy."

"For how long?"

"Eight years."

"Shit."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh work with me Connor," Jacob strained under Connor's weight who was allowing Jacob to take it, "Ok we have to get up some stairs now you have to help me."

"The room's spinning."

"Yes I would imagine it would be after the amount you had tonight. Why Connor? You never drink, why now?"

"The room's still spinning."

"Is everything ok with you and Kevin?"

"Jacob! The room! Please hold it still!"

"I think that's a conversation we'll have to have later then."

"The room's ringing."

"No that's the doorbell."

Jacob went to the door and struggled to open it with one hand with Connor still leaning on him. As the two men on the doorstep came into the light Jacob found himself letting go of Connor in surprise.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Wow." Jacob moved to embrace Ryan leaving Connor on the floor where his eyes had closed and it looked like he'd passed out.

The second man stepped across the threshold and looked down. Wordless and unnoticed by the two former mission companions he leant down and lifted Connor allowing his limp head to rest on his shoulder.

"Hey Connor. Long time no see."

He carried Connor up the stairs and found an empty bedroom laying him gently on top of the sheets. On the soft impact Connor's eyelids fluttered open just in time to see a blanket laid over him and a kiss planted on his forehead before they closed again and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Guess who's here?" Jacob announced beaming.

"Ryan!" Chorused the men at the table. Ryan smiled and filled the empty seat.

"Have some wine."

"No thanks."

"Oh go on."

"I don't drink."

"Still? It's been ten years, I'm sure God won't mind allowing you a bit."

"Some habits were harder to shake than others." Ryan shrugged off handedly but was inwardly begging for Jacob to drop it.

"Please don't tell me you still wear the underwear?"

Ryan filled the empty seat smiling goodnaturedly and reaching for some water.

"I'm tired, it's probably not such a good idea anyway."

"Do you want to sleep?" Naba asked, "I can show you your room."

"That would be great," he yawned, "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Actually I might turn in too," Freddie added with a glance at James and then standing up with more conviction.

"Jacob? Is Connor ok?" Kevin mumbled.

"Oh shit sorry I forgot he's-"

"It's ok," Ryan interrupted, "I saw Steve deal with him."

"Who's Steve?" Kevin asked suspiciously rising slightly in his chair.

"I met him on the train."

"And you left him alone with Connor?"

"It's ok they know each other, plus he's Mormon and...I don't know he just seemed like a nice guy. Anyway, goodnight."

"Yeah goodnight guys, I'll see you in the morning." Freddie added as he joined Ryan in walking towards the door.

"Hey Will," Eric grinned, "Aren't you going to say goodnight to your boyfriend?"

Freddie's stomach dropped as he shared a nervous glance at Will whose smile had faltered.

"Goodnight Freddie."

"Goodnight Will."

"Oh come on!" Eric nudged Will on the shoulder, "You can do better than that."

"It's ok Eric," Freddie said quickly backing off towards the door, "And honestly I don't think we need relationship advice from you."

"Woah I'm just trying to have a laugh," Eric said raising his hands trying to smile through the obvious hurt on his face.

"Yeah well it's not funny." Freddie heard his voice crack slightly and took a deep breath in. He had to hold it together no matter how much the entire evening had made him want to collapse.

Meanwhile Will had risen from the table and had made his way round to Freddie. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can say goodnight to you I think," he smiled, "I think my contract extends to that."

The kiss they shared was detached and unresponsive. It was unlike anything Freddie imagined his first kiss with a man would be like. For a start he was kissing the wrong lips. In the short time it lasted he imagined what it would be like to be Chris and for Will to be James.

They broke apart awkwardly but no one seemed to notice the falsity of what had just happened. Freddie swallowed, nodded and followed Naba and Ryan out the room.

* * *

"Are you done?"

The further retching that followed the question told Steve that no, Connor wasn't quite finished.

This wasn't how he'd imagined their reunion to look like. In his mind he'd seen lots of embracing and tears and vows to never leave each other again. He hadn't pictured the scene he was now confronted with; kneeling on the bathroom floor holding Connor's hair back while he vomited into the toilet.

Connor's knuckles were white as he gripped onto Steve's arm for support. Steve didn't even flinch as the fingers dug in. He was too numbed by the sight of the gold band around Connor's ring finger.

He was too late.


	2. Day 2

Freddie was the first to wake in the household. He winced at the light coming through a crack in the curtains before groaning as he shifted the sheets off him. He slid out of bed and went to the window.

He looked out at the vast expanse of garden beyond, from the gnarled trees to the algae covered pond. It looked like just the kind of garden where he'd have wanted to run around as a child. It was every fantasy loving kids dream and he realised instantly why Arnold loved living here.

His eyes moved from the small wooded patch in the distance to the lawns closer to the house. His gaze slid around rows of boxed hedges until they landed on something that made Freddie's mouth fall open and a surprised breath socked feet padded down the carpeted stairs and then out the front door. The dew soaked through to his feet but it wasn't cold. The summer's day had in fact already begun to heat up.  
He made his way through the maze of hedges before he spotted his target just in front of him.

* * *

Will was the second person to awake that day. As the door to their room shut behind the disappearing form of Freddie, the soft thud jerked him from sleep.  
He noticed one of the dressing gowns on the back of the door as well as a pair of slippers that Arnold had provided for all his guests, had gone.  
He rose slowly and dressed before also instinctively like Freddie, moving towards the light creeping through the curtains.

He saw a figure with a white dressing gown billowing behind them as they walked briskly down some white stone steps into the maze of hedges.  
His eyes followed the figures direction of movement and as they landed on it's target he couldn't help smiling.

* * *

"Oh God," Connor murmured stiffly as suddenly every nerve ending in his body felt completely smothered. As the last effects of sleep wore off, he found himself unable to move without a piercing sensation shooting through his head.

"Good morning." A voice from the other side of the room said. It echoed across the space and left a ringing imprint.

"Shhhh Kevin," He moaned, "Leave me alone."

"I got you breakfast."

Connor relaxed as the smell of bacon wafted through the air towards him. His eyes still closed he allowed a pair of unseen hands to help him sit up.

"I also made coffee."

"You know I don't drink coffee," Connor slurred slightly, the groggy sound coming from the back of his throat, "I'm Mormon."

He didn't object as the hands helped him take a sip of the strong coffee. He breathed out deeply as the liquid settled in his stomach instantly making him feel more grounded.

"How often does this happen? How often do you do this to yourself Connor?"

"You tell me."

Connor yawned, squinting as a stiff pain went through his jaw.

"Kevin?" Connor said with his eyes still closed, sleep threatening to overtake once more.

"Yeah?" Steve answered.

"Did I do something stupid last night?"

"No you left that job to me," Steve said ruefully lifting the coffee cup to Connor's lips again.

"Yeah, you were acting weird last night."

"I was?"

"Yeah, I remember bits of it. You almost didn't tell me you loved me."

"I didn't?"

"I think you were embarrassed. You always are around Arnold."

"Huh..." If you looked closely, you would be able to glimpse the tiniest of smiles on Steve's face.

* * *

Kevin rolled over and hit the ground with a thud. He tried to stretch but found himself tangled up in a blanket.  
"Morning buddy!" A cheery voice came from somewhere above him.

"What time is it?"

"Just gone eight."

Kevin groaned and wrestled with his blanket until he managed to unknot himself. It was then he realised that he was lying on the carpeted floor next to a sofa.  
"Why are you up so early?" He said to Arnold who he could just see through blurred sleep filled eyes.

"I came to bring you a coffee."

"Arnold why are you so nice?"

Arnold shrugged and laughed softly handing him the steaming drink.  
"I dunno, I guess it's just me."

"I can see why you'd be nice to Naba or Connor or any of the others. But, why me? Why are you so nice to me?"

"You're my best friend," Arnold replied simply.

Kevin stood up, so that he was once again looking down at Arnold, their positions reversed.

"I think I'm in a bit of a mess with Connor."

"You're in a mess with everyone here I think." Arnold spoke truthfully moving to his bookshelf to take out a red coloured volume, "But I wouldn't worry about it."

"Thanks but I'm still worrying."

"You're like Cedric Diggory." Arnold said flicking between the pages of the book he just picked out.

"Do I know him?"

"Harry Potter Kevin." Arnold shook his head trying to hide the dismay in his voice, "Anyway, you're like Cedric Diggory. You're smart, handsome, everybody loves you, a bit full of yourself but most importantly you've been chosen out of the goblet and now you have to go out and prove yourself."

"I don't get it."

"Well I'm like Harry Potter-"

"I bet you are."

"I'm not actually meant to be the chosen one, but I have to sort it all out and win the tournament anyway."

"Ok so what's your point?"

"I dunno, you just reminded me of Cedric Diggory."

"So what happens to this guy?"

"Oh he um...he dies."

Kevin closed his eyes and massaged his temples, frowning in an effort to maintain his patience. After counting to ten in his head he continued.  
"It was a pretty bad fight this time."

"Every fight with Naba feels like the worst fight we've ever had at the time. But then a few hours later it's just not important anymore."

"You guys fight?"

"Sometimes. All couples fight it's natural."

"Then how does anyone ever stay together?"

"Because they're in love. You love Connor and Connor still loves you."

"Do you think Jacob loved his wife?"

"I think he must have done at one point."

* * *

Will leant against the windowsill, watching the events beneath him unfold with a stupid grin on his face. He mentally reprimanded himself for still watching. It wasn't his business but he couldn't take his eyes off Freddie, still in his dressing gown and the scene that was unfolding.

The sound of a car engine brought him back to focus and he turned to look at the driveway where a sleek black car was just turning in. It pulled up outside the front door and a professionally dressed woman with a briefcase in one hand began to walk towards the door.

Will darted down the stairs to be by the door as the bell rang. He figured he didn't need to keep up the act if no one was around did he?  
He opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Good morning! I'm Will."

"Oh yes, he said he'd have guests round." The woman replied, "I'm Anthea, Arnold's editor. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's probably still asleep." Will waved over his shoulder in the general direction of the stairs, "But you should come in and sit down and...yeah."  
Anthea smiled briefly at him setting her briefcase down on the hall table and taking out a padded brown envelope.

"What's that?" Will inquired tilting his head to one side to read the front.

"The latest edit of his new book, I'm just dropping it round to show him the changes I've made."

"Can I see?"

"It will be available on amazon pre order."

"Ah a woman with humour, I like that."

"Ok I'm just going to find Arnold and then I'm leaving so..."

"So..."

"So...leave me alone to do that please?"

Will watched her search for her briefcase again and pick it up before walking out the room. He didn't notice Jacob, who had been standing at the top of the stairs until a floorboard creaked.

"Oh hey," Will jumped in surprise, "I didn't see you there."

"Good morning."

"Yeah, good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah you?"

"Ok. So, how long have you and Freddie been seeing each other?"

"What me and Freddie? Oh yeah me and Freddie...um...a long time, a very very long time."

"And you work for him?"

"Yep, it's got a great dental plan." Will chuckled in an attempt to ease the tension. Jacob didn't budge.

"You're happy together right? I mean, Freddie's happy isn't he?"

"Maybe you should ask him yourself."

"Is he up?"

"Oh boy is he." Will grinned to himself before catching his laughter and looking up at Jacob, "I mean he's outside talking to...well why don't you just wait for him to come back."

Jacob nodded slowly, eyeing Will suspiciously and then headed back upstairs.  
Will began to play with some of the fake flowers on the side table, arranging the vase so it sat on top of the brown paper envelope, humming to himself. He heard more footsteps approaching, this time from the kitchen and so decided to move from his spot.

He chastised himself for almost letting Jacob know where Freddie was. He might be playing his boyfriend while he was here but he wasn't going to let either of them miss out on the fun.

It was lucky Jacob wasn't out looking for Freddie. If he had he would have found him slammed up against the wall of the house, another man's tongue in his mouth.

* * *

"Connor?"

Connor winced at the soft knocks on the door.

"Connor?" The voice was louder that time. Connor moaned, the pain still throbbing in his head. The sound of the door sliding open was magnified tenfold.  
"Connor it's me."

"Who's me?"

"Kevin." He said more than a little hurt but maintaining a soft tone.

"But you just left."

"No I'm right here."

"You just left to bring me some tea."

"How did you guess?" Kevin looked down unsurely at the steaming cup of camomile in his palm.

"You just told me."

"I've been downstairs this whole time."

"Then who...?"

"There was this guy that Ryan found on the train last night, he took you upstairs. It must have been him. His name was Steve."

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Steve Blade I think."

* * *

Steve tip toed down the stairs in socks and out into the hall. He walked fast so as not to stand on the cold tiled floor too long and made his way into the kitchen.  
After making a cup of tea he passed a brightly arranged vase of lupins sitting on top of an envelope. If Steve hadn't dodged out the way of Will as he walked past he might have missed this. However, the envelope, so ordinary yet out of place caught his eye. He pulled it out from under the vase. 'Working Title: The Most Deserving Elder by Arnold Cunningham. First Draft.'

Steve put the envelope under his arm, glanced to the left and right and sped back upstairs. He found himself an empty room, locked the door and began to read.

* * *

"Naba can I have a word?"

Eric stood nervously in the doorway of Arnold's library where he had found Naba. She was sitting in an armchair, reading in the light of the morning sun streaming through the floor length windows.

Arnold's library was fairly sizeable. There were several books with sci fi related titles, many shelves filled with comic books and also novels including some of Arnold's own.

"Of course Eric," She smiled encouragingly as he took a seat in one of the deep arm chairs next to her.

"Um...I was just wondering, how long have you and Arnold been together for?"

"Nine years," She beamed, "Next year's a special one and I think he's already making plans."

"Wow, congratulations," Eric said lamely, "Would you mind if I asked...how?"

"How what?"

"How you've stayed together so long? I mean I've never been able to hold down a girlfriend for more than half a year."

"Maybe you shouldn't hold them down then."

"Sorry, bad choice of words. That's not even the problem, I think it's me. What am I doing wrong?"

Naba shut her book and sighed at the man opposite her, twiddling his thumbs, his feet tucked underneath him.  
"I don't really know what to say. Arnold and I are just sort of...made for each other."

Eric nodded and turned his head to look at the hundreds of books. He would like something like this in his own home, that is, if his home wasn't a tiny flat with hardly any wall space.

He wondered if things would be different if he'd lived his life differently. If he hadn't retreated into himself, disappeared into a small town, opened up a penniless comic book shop. Would things be different if he'd taken up Noah's offer? His brain ran in circles as he tried to imagine a scenario where what Noah had proposed would work.

"Do you think anyone's made for me?"

"Yes, yes I do. I think there's someone for everyone, maybe, you've already met them."

* * *

'Dear Arnold, Here is my edited copy. Despite your request I have suggested you change names otherwise we'll have to enter the non fiction market. Yours Anthea.'  
Steve flipped from this top note to the typefaced pages beyond. He'd read a few of Arnold Cunningham's books. Most people had but, now he was finally putting two and two together.

All these years Connor had been hiding from him yet here he was hidden in the pages of Arnold's books.  
He thought twice about continuing before deciding that he had to know. He was determined to find everything out about Connor McKinley and the time he'd been gone. This was as good a place as any to start.

* * *

"James?"

"Uh huh?" James rolled over onto his side so he was facing Chris.

"We should probably get up now."

James moaned and gathered more sheets around him, planting his face in the pillow.

"James come on! Everyone's probably wondering why we slept so late."

"Then we'll tell them."

Chris blushed and rolled over onto his back. "We can't do that and you know it."

"Sorry everyone," James said reaching for Chris's waist and rolling him back over so they were facing again, "But we just had a wild night of ferocious sex and we didn't really feel like getting up early."

"Ferocious?" Chris cocked his head smiling at James.

"Ferocious, ravenous, unmerciful, untamed, whatever, they probably all heard it anyway."

* * *

'Chapter One,  
While I was still drinking juice boxes and eating lunch from a Hulk decorated container, I was told I was going on a mission. I'd watched and idolised two brothers before me and soon I would have to follow in their footsteps.

I wanted to go. I truly did, I wanted to go and change the world. But I had a few provisos of my own. No one else on this mission was allowed to be better than me. A selfish wish but I knew that I wouldn't even begin to make a footprint in my district unless I stood out and not in the way I usually did.  
I needed to stand out as a hero.

At nineteen I was ready to be sent off to Kampala, Uganda, this however, was no happy accident. This is the story of how I managed to land in the middle of the least desirable mission the training centre had to offer. This is the story of how I became a member of district 9.'

* * *

As Ryan emerged from his room only to be confronted with a silent corridor he wondered what he should do. He seemed to be the only one there who wasn't in a big mess.

Resolving to make sure Connor was ok even though he was sure it wasn't his business, he knocked on their door.  
Kevin opened it, his expression fierce then relaxing as he saw who it was.

"Can I come in?"

Kevin shrugged and moved out the way. Ryan perched on the end of Connor's bed.  
"I think a lot of this is my fault."

"Oh really?" Kevin snorted, his arms folded leaning against the wall.

"I shouldn't have brought him."

"Do you know what you've done?" Kevin persisted. Ryan looked slightly taken aback.

"I didn't think it was that bad."

"Steve Blade, well Steve," Connor sighed, "Well he was my first and, it wasn't anything but, that's just some old territory I really don't want to tread."

"I'm so sorry Connor."

"It's ok, I just know he's going to be hurt. Again."

* * *

Freddie felt his stomach giveway in an intense mix of excitement and fear. The touch of a body pressed to him, pressing him further into the wall behind made him feel both alive and disgusted.

What was he thinking? Who was this man who had taken over his body and decided to subject it to this?

He tried to pull away, his head just reaching the wall behind him and the man in front of him leant closer. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe, there was a weight in his chest and it wasn't from the physical pressure.

He pushed with both arms the man away, panting, leaning forward with both hands on his knees.

"Sorry." He managed to gasp, not looking at the man. How could he have been so stupid? Everyone he'd ever wanted had slipped from his grasp, but even this didn't feel right.

He'd tried to picture James but it hadn't worked, he'd tried to imagine Connor but the image failed to show. He kicked himself for thinking that the obviously gay gardner he'd seen walking around naked from the waist up, the one who helped Naba with the housework and made bags disappear, could be a substitute. He'd tried. He'd failed.

"Sorry." He repeated again. Oliver stepped back his hands in the air.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." Freddie looked up to meet the eyes of the man who he'd willingly let assault him.

He was young, much younger than him. Tall, tanned, muscular, everything he thought he should find attractive but he just couldn't make himself. This wasn't right, this wasn't the man for him.

"This didn't happen ok?" He said breathlessly before jogging off in the opposite direction further away from the house.

"I make no promises." Oliver muttered under his breath as he watched Freddie go.

* * *

Eric made his way back up to the room he was sharing with Noah to find him still asleep. He remembered always having to literally heave him out of bed while on their mission.

Noah had face planted into the pillow late last night and was still in exactly the same position. Light snores were emanating from his face, hidden by his floppy black hair, shifting with every out breath.

Eric gave him an experimental shove causing Noah to groan and roll onto his side. He flung the curtains open so Noah's eyes were exposed to the light. He groaned louder trying to shield them while still sleep induced.

"Get up loser."

Noah rose clutching a sheet to him looking unimpressed at the grin on Eric's face. The grin turned as Noah tackled him to the bed and began hitting him with a pillow.  
"Get off!" Eric struggled trying to grab a pillow of his own to retaliate. He managed to shove Noah off the bed where he landed with a soft thud. He was about to stand up and fight back when Eric held his hands out.

"Truce?"

"Truce." Noah agreed before whacking a pillow over Eric's head one last time.

"I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Noah's face changed to a look of concern.

"I was having a talk with Naba just now."

"And?"

"She said that there is someone for me and that I might have already met them," Eric continued, "I think she's right. I think I know them really well. I think it's you."  
Eric caught sight of the alarmed expression on Noah's face and added quickly. "No no not like that," He laughed bashfully, "Remember at the end of our mission how you said we should live together, and I said no. So you went and got yourself a girlfriend and I didn't. Well...now I'd like to take you up on that offer."

"That's a relief, because I thought you meant...never mind. I was just about to remind you I have a girlfriend."

"Oh well, that brings me to point two," He fiddled with edges of his shirt, "Your girlfriend."

"What about her?" Noah said defensively.

"Tell me about her."

* * *

"Uh oh."

"What is it?"

James silently gestured towards the front room windows which overlooked the gravel drive.

"Oh...what do we do?"

Chris shrugged and turned back to his cereal. James took the spoon out his hand as he was about to take another mouthful.

"We have to do something, come on."

"It's none of our business."

"We're his friends."

Chris closed his eyes and slid off his stool. They went to the front door, shared a glance and opened it. They shut it quickly behind them so they both now stood on the front step blocking the house.

"There is nothing I need to say to this woman," Chris muttered to James.

"I have a vague idea what she's come back for, we have to do something."

"How can you even look her in the eye after what happened? You were at the christening, you saw it all!"

James swallowed and steeled himself for the inevitable confrontation between them and Rachel, Jacob's soon to be ex wife.

* * *

Ryan, Kevin and Connor sat in silence on the corners of the bed. Ryan had come back after ten minutes searching to announce that Steve was no where to be found.  
"But his stuff's still here so he can't have gone far."

"What if he's done something drastic?" Connor said trying to catch Kevin's eye who was avoiding looking at him.

"He didn't seem like that kind of guy to me." Ryan sighed and began playing with the corner of the sheet.

"At school he was always doing something crazy, he liked to take risks."

"Oh yes please do tell us more delightful stories about your past together," Kevin sneered, "I just love the nostalgia."

"Your jealous is showing again darling and trust me it's not attractive."

"What kind of risks?" Ryan ignored Kevin.

"Nothing really dangerous, he liked his freedom most of all. He stole his dads car a couple of times before he got a license, played truant quite a bit. He was a science experiment without the goggles kind of guy."

"I never put you down as going for the bad boy Connor." Ryan smiled and Kevin looked away in disgust.

"He was an artist, a really good one, how could I resist?" Connor goaded raising an eyebrow at Kevin, "And he was very sensitive."

"Excuse me." Kevin got up rolling his eyes, "But I'm going to get a coffee. Let me know when you girls are done with your gossiping."

Connor just shook his head as he watched Kevin disappear, the door swinging shut a little too hard from the force he'd given to shut it.  
"Ignore him, he's just jealous. God knows what about though."

"Isn't it obvious? He's worried you'll leave him."

"Why would I do that?" Connor said incredulously with a layer of amusement.

"He's worried you'll leave him and take Steve back."

"Take Steve back?" Connor choked, "I never had him in the first place! We were so young, I didn't even know what being gay really meant and I don't think he did either. I thought about him every now and then, even after Kevin turned up I still thought about Steve. I wondered what it would be like if he suddenly turned up at the mission centre to whisk me back home and live happily ever after."

"So what went wrong?"

"You mean what went right. Kevin came along. Kevin was everything I was looking for even if I didn't know it and it was perfect timing. I was looking for something, he was lost. We make the perfect couple."

Connor slowly laid down again his head nestled in the soft downy pillow. He sighed as the last remnants of pain in his head were soothed away by comfort.

"You can see his point of view though right? Your ex turns up right after you've had a fight. I bet he feels like he's on pretty thin ice."

"I love Kevin if that's what you're asking."

Ryan nodded silently looking around and taking in the room. He wondered how often Arnold had guests over. All these rooms seemed perfectly made up waiting to be filled, but by who?

"I've worked hard at this marriage for nearly ten years." Connor continued, "I'm not ready to let it go just yet."

* * *

Jacob had been utterly confused by the past two days events. It felt good to just walk in the garden and clear his head of everything that was troubling him.  
Ten years ago they'd all lived in harmony. They'd clashed over a few things, a stolen poptart here a misplaced cultural reference there, but mostly they had all been happy.

What had changed in such a relatively short time? Maybe if they hadn't been sent to Uganda they'd all have perfect mid west families with children in double figures, a dog and a white picket fence.

Jacob realised that he was the closest of them all to reach this dream that their society wanted for them. Yet he'd still failed miserably at it.  
He wandered aimlessly looking around for Freddie, Will having told him that he was here. Will was a very strange man, not Freddie's type, not really anyone's type. They didn't make an ideal couple. Then there was the issue of him witnessing what he saw as blatantly flirting with a woman and that also made no sense.

He paused to lean against a tree, the sun now fully risen in the sky. He scanned the open countryside visible from his spot. It was like being in the middle of nowhere and he wasn't sure he enjoyed it. His eyes brushed past the white brick and along the wall until they came to something that made him start.

Surely...surely that couldn't be Freddie...could it? It was difficult to tell from this angle, but sure enough, the two men broke apart and there was Freddie. Jacob didn't know what to do or say so when Freddie started running away from the other man in his direction, he couldn't bring himself to move in time.

For a moment it seemed as if Freddie would just run straight past him, but as he reached the tree he paused for breath and once he's seen Jacob he couldn't pretend he hadn't.

"Hi." Jacob tried tentatively.

"Hi." Freddie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before spitting into the dirt.

"Are you...ok?"

"No. You?"

"No."

Freddie joined Jacob in leaning against the tree and slumped down until he was sitting on a large route.

"Are you going to tell Will?" Jacob said softly trying to make his voice not sound like he was probing.

"Why would I tell Will?"

"Principal?"

"But why would I...? Oh."

"Not going so well then, I see. It's tough being in a relationship."

"Tougher than being single?"

"Definitely."

"Then screw that."

"What?"

"I don't want to be in a relationship if it's worse than this."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You told us all you had a girlfriend, but really you lived with a girl for six months while you found a place."

"I just..." Noah struggled to find something to say his hands suspended in mid air.

"You lied to all of us about your fictional girlfriend."

"Lie is a very strong word."

"You didn't want to get married, not because you didn't believe in it like you told me, but because you had no one to marry."

Noah continued to stare at his feet gesticulating futiley.

"And the reason we could never come to your house wasn't because you were constantly renovating, it was because you were afraid we'd notice the absence of your girlfriend."

"I got so caught up in the lie I didn't know when to stop."

Noah looked so helpless, his hands falling limp beside him that Eric couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What about all the dating advice you gave me? That's probably why I can never keep a girlfriend, because you're giving me your second hand strategies!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not even angry. I just wished you'd told me sooner and I'd have moved in earlier."

"So you're moving in with me?"

"As long as you don't have any Mrs Neeley's hiding in the attic."

"I think we're safe."

Noah allowed himself to smile the reality of the situation fully realising itself to him.

"Is that why you have such a big car?"

"What?"

"All this time, compensating for some-"

"Watch it!"

* * *

At the knock on the door, Arnold slid his book back in the shelf and called that it was open.

"Oh hey, Steve! I wasn't expecting-"

"Do you have a moment?"

Arnold was thrown off by Steve's cold demeanor. His eyes wandered to the brown wedge of paper he was holding.  
"What's that?"

Steve flipped it onto a table and went to sit down while Arnold read the cover.  
"That's my...did you read it?"

Steve nodded slowly and Arnold closed his eyes trying to think of something to say.

After a painful silence Arnold said with sincerity, "What did you think?"

"I think we need to talk."


End file.
